El inicio del chileno
by Nolo COBRALINK
Summary: Después de un poco más de 6 años, vuelvo a hacer fanfics de Code Lyoko, conmigo incluido. Aquí verán cómo llegué a la escuela Kádic y cómo fui iniciado en las batallas en Lyoko. Espero que les guste


Era un día soleado en la escuela Kádic, nuestros héroes estaban viviendo sus vidas como siempre, yendo a clases, comiendo, durmiendo, y también, como siempre, defendiendo la tierra del virus XANA, en Lyoko. Sin embargo, ése día llega de Chile un chico que era un poco más flaco que Odd, con menos ganas de comer que él, un niño pálido, siempre serio, pero que rara vez toma las cosas muy en serio. Este chico se llamaba Manuel, y sus padres decidieron enviarlo a Francia, precisamente, a la escuela Kádic, donde ahí él estaba internado, ya que su familia debía seguir en Chile. Éste chico iba a pertenecer a la clase de Ulrich, Odd, Jeremy y Aelita. Él sabía de computación, sin embargo, no era un profesional como Jeremy, no sabía como programar siquiera un programa basado en DOS, pero se manejaba hasta en multimedia. Este chico no era muy sociable, por lo que le fue difícil adaptarse a todos.

De repente él nota a una chica de pelo rosa, su primer pensamiento fue "Bah, ¿será teñido? Lo más probable es que sí, iré a preguntarle", pero a él le costó acercarse a ella y a sus amigos, cuando ya estaba a casi dos metros de ella, se decidió a hablar:

Manuel- Hola, mi nombre es Manuel, soy de Chile, y como podrán ver, soy nuevo aquí.

Odd- Ah, ¿tú eres el chileno? Hola, soy Odd, ellos son Ulrich, Yumi, Aelita y Jeremy. Jeremy es el cerebro aquí.

Jeremy- Bienvenido, ¿por qué viniste a Francia?

Manuel- Es que mis padres pensaron que era mejor que visitara otro país, y de paso, estudiara en él, yo la verdad hubiera preferido Estados Unidos, pero, hasta ahora Francia se ve bien.

Ulrich- Pues me gusta.

Manuel- Este...yo quería preguntarle a...eh, ¿Aelita?

Aelita- ¿Sí? ¿Qué cosa?

Manuel- Pues...no lo malinterpretes, es sólo que... pues, emm

Manuel se puso nervioso, no supo cómo formular aquella pregunta de tal forma que no ofendiera a Aelita.

Aelita- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Eres tímido?

Manuel- La verdad es que sí-y ya con valor-, verás, lo que te quiero preguntar puede sonar un poco mal, pero no es mi intención.

Aelita- Pues no tengas miedo, pregúntame lo que quieras.

Manuel- Pues bien...¿tu pelo de verdad es rosa? ¿o es teñido?

Manuel se sintió peor que antes al preguntarlo, sin embargo, Aelita le respondió amablemente:

Aelita- No, es de verdad, jajajaja, no te preocupes, cuando llegué aquí, todos pensaban también si era teñido.

Manuel- Bien, es que soy taaaan curioso, y no tan ubicado con las preguntas.

Yumi- Relájate, aquí aprenderás a lidiar con todos nosotros.

Jeremy- Por cierto, nosotros necesitamos hablar de algo privado.

Manuel- Oh, no se preocupen, mejor iré a ordenar mi habitación. ¿Dónde estará?

Odd- Pregúntale a Jim, es nuestro profesor de gimnasia y también inspector, él te puede ayudar.

Jim- Della Robia, hace unos segundos pasé por tu cuarto y escuché un ladrido.

Odd- Ah, sí Jim, es que tengo un Tamagotchi, y se me quedó en mi habitación, no te preocupes.

Jim- Muy bien, ah, así que tú eres el nuevo, el que viene de Chile, ¿señor...?

Manuel- Díaz. Manuel Díaz.

Jim- Muy bien, te llevaré a tu habitación. ¿Sabías tú que fui prisonero en Chile?

Manuel- ¿En serio? ¿Y qué hacías?

Jim- Pues, es una historia bastante buena, pero preferíría no hablar de ello.

Jim llevó a Manuel a ver su habitación, en ella, Manuel desempacó todo, y ordenó la mitad, porque justo tenía clase de química con la Señorita Hertz. A pesar de no ser buen estudiante, pero tampoco un chico malo, lo que Manuel vió esa clase no era nada nuevo. Una vez terminada la clase se dirigió hacia la cafetería. Cuando sacó su plato, Odd le hacía señas para que fuera donde él, los chicos no hablaban acerca de Lyoko, así que podían integrar al nuevo sin problemas.

Jeremy- ¿Y qué te pareció la clase de química?

Manuel- La verdad, nada que no haya visto en Chile, pero puede que aquí sea más difícil, créanme, mi colegio anterior era una...una bazofia-a Manuel le gustab mucho decir groserías, pero esta vez prefirió contenerse-.

Yumi- Pues espera a que llegues a mi curso, será más difícil.

Manuel- Ya lo creo.

De repente, William se acerca

William- Hola Yumi, ¿cómo está la geisha hoy?

Yumi (irritada)- Mejor cuando tú no estás aquí.

William se alejó sin decir más palabras

Manuel- ¿Quién es ese choro?

Todos- ¿Qué?

Manuel- Perdón, olvidé que ya no estaba en Chile, quise decir que quién es ese patán. Se ve arrogante.

Ulrich- ES un arrogante. Se llama William, va en la misma clase de Yumi.

Yumi- Ha intentado coquetear conmigo desde hace tiempo, pero ya no lo soporto.

Odd- Sí, sobre todo porque Yumi espera a Ulrich.

Yumi y Ulrich- ¡ODD!

Manuel- Jajajajaja, me agradan, saben, me gustaría seguir juntándome con ustedes. Son geniales.

De pronto, Rosa, la cocinera, empezó a actuar de forma extraña y lanzaba los cubiertos por todos lados, tratando de herir a alguien. Todos se refugiaron debajo de las mesas, Ulrich y Jeremy notaron en los ojos de Rosa la imagen de XANA, y nuestros guerreros salieron como pudieron de allí, y se dirigieron a la fábrica. Manuel los observó, y como él es curioso, los siguió, tratando de que no lo vieran. Pasó por el alcantarillado, y llegó a una fábrica, vió que los demás bajaron por un ascensor, después de unos minutos, Manuel bajó por él, y observó un gran computador con cables bien grandes que salían de él, y un holograma de un mapa, de lo que parecía ser, un mundo virtual. En el computador vió a Jeremy controlándolo y hablando a través de él.

Manuel (sorprendido)- ¿Qué es esto?

Jeremy- ¡Manuel!

De pronto se escucha una voz desde la computadora, era la de Ulrich:

Ulrich- ¿Qué pasa Jeremy?

Jeremy- Manuel nos ha seguido, y está ahora en la fábrica.

Manuel- ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Era Ulrich?

Yumi- ¿Cómo es posible que nos haya seguido?

Manuel- ¿Es Yumi? ¿Están todos en eso?

Jeremy- Sí, y es una larga historia, me aseguraré de que para cuando termine, te olvides de esto.

Manuel- Muy bien, pero al menos déjame ayudarlos.

Jeremy- No, de esa forma no podrás olvidar todo esto.

Manuel- Me da igual, solo quiero ayudar.

Jeremy- Manuel, esto no es un juego.

Manuel- ¿Y qué? Ya te dije que quiero ayudar, no me importa si es real o no, o si es un juego, esas voces no sonaron divertidas. Hablo en serio.

Jeremy- De todas formas, estamoos bien, gracias.

Se escucha a Odd gritando, se había desvirtualizado.

Jeremy (recapacitando)- ¿De verdad quieres ayudar?

Manuel- Sí, aunque después lo olvide todo.

Jeremy- Muy bien, baja por el ascensor hacia los escáners.

Manuel- Ok.

Manuel bajó hacia los escáners y se encontró con Odd, saliendo de uno de ellos algo cansado.

Odd- ¿Así que irás a Lyoko? Bien, pero te lo advierto, hay muchas cucarachas.

Manuel- O...¿K?

Jeremy- Bien Manuel, entra en uno de los escáners, y no tengas miedo.

Manuel- Está bien.

Manuel entró en uno de los escáners y Jeremy comenzó su magia:

Jeremy- Transfiriendo a Manuel, escaneando a Manuel, virtualización.

Manuel llegó a un mundo parecido a varios de los videojuegos que había jugado, llego a un desierto, y se vió vestido de ninja, de un color amarillo, al estilo de Scorpion, y notó que su voz cambió por un momento, como si estuviera poseído por XANA.

Manuel (con la voz alterada)- ¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué le pasó a mi voz? -ahora con su voz normal- ¿Dónde estoy?

Aelita- Estás en Lyoko, un mundo virtual.

Manuel- Vaya.

Yumi y Ulrich peleaban contra 10 cucarachas que les bloqueaban el paso hacia la torre que estaba activada.

Manuel- Esperen chicos.

Manuel no se dió cuenta, y con un pasó avanzó varios metros hasta Yumi.

Manuel- Vaya, me gusta esto.

En ese momento, de la mano derecha de Manuel salió una lanza que atrapó a una de las cucarachas, y la atrajo hacia él. Luego notó que llevaba una espada, y sin saber usarla, sin pensarlo dos veces, cortó a la cucaracha en dos, y explotó, luego él se concentró, y con rapidez corrió alrededor de 5 cucarachas, y con su espada las mató. Yumi y Ulrich se encargaron de las otras 4. De repente apareció por detrás de Aelita el temido Scyphozoa, y agarró con sus tentáculos a Aelita.

Jeremy- ¡Oh, no! ¡El Scyphozoa está atacando a Aelita!

Manuel- ¡No! ¿Qué le pasará después?

Yumi- Si dejamos que acabe con ella, se robará su memoria y la matará.

Manuel- Yo me encargo.

Manuel se concentró, y en vez de usar su supervelocidad, sin darse cuenta, se teletransportó desde donde estaban Yumi y Ulrich hasta detrás del Scyphozoa. Manuel se concentró, y logró congelar al Scyphozoa sin congelar también a Aelita. Aelita cayó algo aturdida, mientras Manuel sacó su espada y la enterró en la cabeza del Scyphozoa fuerte. Explotó, y Manuel salió volando unos metros lejos de ellos. Aelita continuó hasta la torre, en donde introdujo el código Lyoko, desactivando la torre.

Jeremy desvirtualizó a los demás, y antes de programar un salto en el tiempo, hablaron con Manuel. Le explicaron lo más breve posible acerca de todo lo que vió.

Manuel- ¿Así que no eres humana?

Aelita- No, pero intento vivir como uno de ustedes.

Manuel- O sea que tu apellido no es Stones.

Aelita- No, la verdad no tengo.

Jeremy- Ahora entiendes por qué pasan todas estas cosas.

Manuel- Bien, quizás no dí mi mejor esfuerzo...

Ulrich- ¿Tu mejor esfuerzo? Fuiste más rápido que nosotros y acabaste con 5 cucarachas y el Scyphozoa tú solo, y no tenías idea del lugar en donde estabas.

Manuel- Bueno, quizás, pero a lo que voy es que quiero ayudarlos en esto. Quiero ayudarlos a buscar el antivirus de Aelita.

Jeremy- Muy bien, pero debes tener en claro esto, no le puedes mencionar de esto a nadie, ni siquiera a tu familia.

Yumi- Se lo dices a alguien, y todo puede estar perdido.

Manuel- Lo prometo...¿ahora me cortarán mi dedo anular? ¿o simplemente lo quemarán con un metal calentado?

Jeremy- Jajajaja, no, esto no es Assassin's Creed, esto es Lyoko. Confiamos en tí.

Manuel- Muy bien, supongo que en este grupo ahora seremos 3 los que saben de informática, ¿eh?

Aelita- Seremos prácticamente 2 ya que no sabes usar la supercomputadora.

Manuel- Es verdad, podría aprender. Digo, me va a costar, pero sé que podré entender por lo menos lo básico.

Jeremy- Cuando podamos, y XANA no esté atacando, Aelita y yo te enseñaremos.

Manuel- Bien, y ahora ¿qué?

Jeremy- Oh, sí, como ya fuiste a Lyoko, no olvidarás lo que hiciste ni lo que viste, pero sentirás un efecto de Déjà vu. Regresar al pasado ahora.

Aparece esa luz destellante que retrocede el tiempo, y vemos que ahora los 6 están en el comedor.

William- Hola Yumi, ¿cómo está la geisha hoy?

Manuel- Mejor que tú, ahora, ¿por qué no te vas a ver si está lloviendo en la otra esquina?

William se alejó más enfadado que antes.

Odd- Vaya, con tu primera ida a Lyoko, ya empiezas a responderle mal a William. Espera a que conozcas a Sissi.

Fin.


End file.
